


You're There (I just know you are)

by ReignPain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Laura Barton Does Not Exist, Quote: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignPain/pseuds/ReignPain
Summary: Clint had the tendency to lock himself away, like some sort of punishment when he did the world wrong.Or:Natasha just wants to be with Clint.





	You're There (I just know you are)

**Author's Note:**

> So I may or may be coming to terms with Endgame (sob) 
> 
> Takes place after every Avengers movie, not including CA:CW
> 
> Thanks for reading, Comments give me joy!

“Barton?” Natasha knocked, and she never knocked. “Do you wanna go on a mission? Come on, let's go and fight. We never see you anymore, come out the door, Loki’s gone away. We’re still best friends whether you like it or not,” She said as she attempted to look between the crack in the door frame. “I wish you would tell me what’s wrong… Do you want to go on a mission? It doesn't have to be a this one.”

“Go away, Tasha.”

His words were very soft, Natasha could hardly hear them.

“Okay, fine.”

\----  
“Do you want to go on a mission? Or maybe downstairs to train? I think a new partner overrated, I've started to hate Rodgers pep talks.” She laughed quietly, she probably looked like a complete idiot speaking to closed doors.

“Romanoff? You almost ready?”

“Hang on, Steve.”

“Sorry ‘bout that… I - it gets a little lonely, even with new trainees - no it would not be fuller with Pietro.”

Knock. Knock. Knock. Still no answer.

\----

“Clint? Please, I know you're in there. People are starting to think you’ve died. They say, ‘have courage’ and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other. Half of the world is dust… What are we gonna do?

Do you want to go on a mission?”

 

\----

Clint looked at the sky and the snow falling from it.

“Tasha… yes, I know you’re up there. I see you everywhere I go. You sacrificed your life for mine, I really wish that you could’ve stayed. I want to be beside you, and Stark, you too. Believe me when I do say… I wanna go on a mission...”


End file.
